gameofthronesfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Daeranys Targaryen
"I vow to you, that whoever comes to harm you, will die with Ice, Fire and Blood!" - Daeranys Targaryen Biogrophy History Prince Daeranys Targaryen also known as Daeranys Fyreborn is the third born son of Rhaella Targaryen and Aerys 'The Mad King' Targaryen and younger twin brother of Daenerys Targaryen. He was born in 284 AC 'at 'Dragonstone. '''Daeranys is one of the last confirmed living members of House Targaryen along with his older siblings, Daenerys and '''Viserys. He is the youngest of all his siblings. After his birth, he was taken northward to Winterfell where was raised in secret by Lord Eddard Stark as Asher Sand, the bastard son of Ashara Dayne 'and 'Brandon Stark. He was raised alongside the Stark 'children, 'Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran, and Rickon. He was also raised with the bastard Jon Snow '(his actual nephew by 'Lyanna Stark 'and 'Rhaegar Targaryen) and the ward Theon Greyjoy, son of Lord Balon Greyjoy 'of the 'Iron Islands. He was trained to fight by Winterfell's master-at-arms Ser Rodrik Cassel 'and was a talented warrior and is most proficient with bow and arrow and can hold his own against Jon and Robb. Appearance Daeranys is described to look like a true Targaryen king by 'Measter Luwin. Jon Snow even states that he would imagine that he looks like Daeron the Young Dragon. His hair in a certain light could appear grey or silver. His eyes are a dark violet that could be compared to amethyst. His skin is pale enough he could blend in with the snow while in contrast his lips are red like the dragon on the Targaryen Sigil. During the Battle of Whispering Wood he gained a single thin long scar acroos his left cheek when an arrow grazed his face. He later killed the same archer with an arrow of his own. Personality Daeranys was outgoing and friendly when he was young, he was warmed up to Theon shortly after Robb brefrended him. As he grew older he became caring to the downtrodden and the small folk of Wintertown, he is brave during battle and as a sharp mind for tactics for both battle and politics. Daeranys is shown to be protective of his allies and merciless to his enemies. He is very loyal to the those close to him such as Robb Stark during the War of the Six Kings. After the death of Renly Baratheon and the leave of the Tyrells he shows empathy to the vassals of Renly and gave them the choice to either join him or Stannis and convinces them to join him willingly. During the Basttle of for the Storm he showed to have a level head when Stannis' forces landed on the beach. Daeranys shows mercy to the lords he captured by sending them to the Wall. Abilities "I have dreamt of fighting battles and conquering kingdoms and in my dreams we are always at each others side." - Daeranys to Robb Ever since he was a child Daeranys would have, Dragon Dreams, a type of prophetic dreams that is passed down through the Targaryen bloodline. They are cryptic and vague and takes time to decipher. He also is shown to share an immunity to fire with his sister. Daeranys like his ancestors can bond with dragons but unlike his ancestors he bonded with, Dhaella, an ice dragon. Season 1 Winter is Coming Daeranys is first seen looking out a window at the top of the eastern tower of Winterfell, presumably to Essos where his siblings are in exile. He helps sneak Arya out of her sewing lessons and together they interrupt Bran's archery lessons and laughs with Robb and Jon as Bran chases Arya. He began to taunt Robb and Jon with his skills when a young girl delivers a package to him. Daeranys opens the box to reveal three stone eggs one silver as steel, one red as blood and one white as snow. They chase the girl but she escapes leaving only a parchment with the words of House Targaryen. Daeranys comes with Robb, Jon, Theon, and Bran when Ned executes the Night's Watch deserter. He puts a comforting hand on Bran's shoulder until Jon tells him that Bran needs to face this alone. When they discover the direwolves Daeranys opposes the swift deaths of the pups. He picks up two pups who will become to be named Shaggydog and Nymeria. Daeranys is with Theon, Robb and, Jon when they get their hair cut, he expresses his distress about the royal visit while his hair is dyed black. When the royal family arrives Daeranys stands behind the Starks between Jon and Theon. At first sight, he compares Robert Baratheon to an elephant. He keeps his face low until he sneaks off but not before Cersei notices. The night of the feast Daeranys stayed outside to practice his archery until he was approached by Maxir Lannister. Maxir gives the young man advice on how to improve his archery which comes to a huge help until Robb approaches to inform Daeranys that Queen Cersei wishes to see him. Daeranys reluctantly follows. We then see Daeranys spar with Maxir in the courtyard where they arrive at a stalemate. Before they could start again Summer arrived barking with a panic. The direwolf leads the two men to the unconscious body of Bran Stark. The Kingsroad We first see Daeranys express his deepest apologies to Lady Stark for not coming to Bran's aid sooner. When he approaches the queen Cersei makes comments about how handsome he is and how vibrant his violet eyes are. She compares his features to Prince Rhaegar. Daeranys fakes gratitude before he is dismissed. He quickly scurried away from the feast. He then goes to his small room at the bottom of the east tower and began to pack up his thing but Robb stops him and calms him down. Robb then takes Daeranys to the apartments of Winterfell where he will now stay. We then see Daeranys and Maxir sparring in the courtyard. They come to a stalemate when Summer comes barking in panic. The two men follow the direwolf who leads them to the unconscious Bran The Kingsroad We first see Daeranys express his deepest apologies to Lady Stark for not arriving at Bran's aid sooner. Category:Characters Category:House Targaryen Category:Homosexual characters Category:Characters from the North